


The Fruit of Fashion

by Wandering_Mayhem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fashion & Couture, Friendship, Ignis Fashion Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Mayhem/pseuds/Wandering_Mayhem
Summary: Ignis is surprised to be gifted a vibrant shirt for his birthday by his friends.  He feels unsure of how to bring the shirt together in an outfit but finds a use for it a few months later.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	The Fruit of Fashion

Ignis stared at the brightly patterned shirt in his hands, his fingers gently moving across the silky fabric. If he were to be completely honest, he’d admit to nearly forgetting his own birthday. It was the one thing he commonly forgot every year, being too wrapped up in tending to the prince and his duties. If he ever remembered it was due to someone wishing him an early birthday or spotting the date on his calendar.

An attempt had been made this year to surprise him for his birthday. And if it wasn’t for Ignis’s familiarity with the Noct’s usual habits then the prince may have succeeded. 

“This is,” he paused as he tried to find a word to describe the gift, “interesting.”

“It’s wild, ain’t it?” Prompto grinned beside Noctis who wore a similar expression.

“Completely _bananas_ ,” he commented, he as looked up from the shirt to his friends.

“When we saw it we knew you’d probably be the only one to pull it off,” Noctis laughed with his hands on his hips while he stood on the opposite side of the coffee table.

“I’m still trying to figure out why anyone would make a banana print shirt to begin with,” Gladio chimed in, an expression of amusement on his features while lifting a cup of coffee to his lips.

“Thank you,” Ignis stated sincerely, even though he wasn’t sure he was thankful for the gift itself as much as he was thankful for the gesture. He carefully set the banana print shirt back in the gift box. While their confidence in his ability to make anything fashionable was appreciated, he knew it would be a trying task to bring together in a suitable outfit than any other piece in his wardrobe.

“It’ll be a challenge to bring this together in some form of reasonable attire but with time I’m sure I could manage it,” he added as he gently pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a forefinger.

“Oh, I’d bet money you will,” Noctis smirked as he popped another piece of the store-bought white cake into his mouth.

It was a few months later at the start of summer when Ignis had found a use for the banana shirt. Prompto had suggested–or more likely pleaded–that the group attend the opening night of a new club called Paradisum. The decision had been left up to the prince to make. And to Prompto’s delight, Noctis agreed to attend and at least check out the arcade that took up one of the rooms of the club.

The week before the grand opening of the club found Ignis rummaging through his closet. He’d been looking through the shirts that hung neatly from the top when he’d spotted the gift box on a shelf behind them, neatly tucked away after he’d returned home from his birthday celebration at Noct’s apartment months prior.

As he pulled the box out and lifted the lid he thought it might make a decent piece to wear to the tropical-themed club. The only concern he had was the print being too busy on the eye. While rubbing the fabric between his fingers an idea dawned on him. He replaced the lid and set the box aside before closing the closet doors.

The tailor he went to for adjustments managed to make room for his impromptu project in their schedule to make the alterations to the shirt. He was able to complete the task in the nick of time, allowing Ignis to pick it up the day of the club’s opening.

A lightweight, brown leather had been added to the collar of the shirt, the same leather being used to add a skull and crossbones design to the back. This would give a person’s eye something to focus on instead of staring at the almost dizzying pattern. The shirt, along with a pair of brown trousers and a comical banana belt buckle he’d found at a store on his way home from the tailor’s completed his outfit for the evening. After one final look over in the bathroom mirror, he stepped out and slipped on a pair of dark brown dress shoes before leaving his apartment to meet with the others.

The reactions he received upon arriving at the prince’s apartment that evening had caused the corners of his lips to curl upward in amusement.

“Is that the banana shirt I gave you for your birthday?” Noctis laughed as he looked Ignis over.

“It is,” he answered with a glint of humor in his eyes.

“Whoa,” Prompto spoke in awe as he walked around the advisor, “Wait, did you have it altered to look like your coeurl print shirt?”

“That I did,” Ignis confirmed while waiting for the energetic blond to finish his evaluation of the outfit, “It didn’t cost quite as much as I was expecting. The dark brown faux leather is lightweight and was on sale.”

“Knew you’d pull it off,” Noctis chuckled, “Though I didn’t expect you to go all out and take it to a tailor.”

“If I’m going to do something I may as well strive to do it well.”

“Should know better than to challenge Iggy’s sense of style,” Gladio smirked from his spot on the couch.

“Now then,” Ignis cleared his throat as he adjusted his glasses. “We should get going. Don’t want to be late.”

“Yes!” Prompto agreed enthusiastically as he turned down the hall toward the front door. “Think they’ll have coconuts instead of drinking glasses?”

“Only one way to find out,” Noctis stated as they went to the door and left, Ignis making sure it was locked behind them before following the others to the elevator.

When the evening came to an end, the four of them walked out of the club. Their laughter filled the cool air as they started towards the valet stand. The banana charm that had somehow found its way to the left arm of Ignis’s glasses tapped lightly against his cheek, “That was quite an event.”

“It was one hell of an event,” Prompto grinned as he held up his camera when they were in front of the club and its bright sign could be included in the frame of the photo. The other three crowded around him as he snapped the picture.

“Yeah, it was,” Noctis agreed after the photo was taken and waited for the staff to bring the car up. 

“A lot of people definitely went _bananas_ over Iggy’s outfit,” Prompto remarked with mirth as he started looking through the photos.

“Careful,” Gladio cautioned as he grabbed Prompto’s shoulder and guided him away from the path of oncoming club goers.

“Fashionable as always,” Noctis teased as he checked his phone.

“Come now, it’s nothing special,” Ignis answered with a soft chuckle as he used his thumb and index finger to press his glasses back in place.

“We should head back,” Gladio suggested as he looked up to see the clear sky had been obscured by rain clouds which threatened to spill at any moment.

“Yeah, let’s get back before we’re soaked,” Noctis agreed and the four piled into the car after it was brought up from the parking garage below and drove towards the prince’s apartment as small drops of rain began to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ignis Fashion Week 2020. You can see other creations on twitter by following @Ignis_Vogue and/or #ignisfashionweek.
> 
> Edit 15 Jan 2020: Thwippersnapple drew the fabulous Ignis in the banana outfit! Show some love and like their tweet: https://twitter.com/Thwippersnappl1/status/1217281560635793408


End file.
